I Like You
by PotatoChipRevolution
Summary: Artie and Brittany have always had their special spot. Now they're going to add another memory to it...


**A/N: Haven't done a Bartie something in awhile. Thanks to a lovely Bartie fan asking when I'd have more coming up, I thought I'd write something. Unfortunately, it's nearly 6am and I still haven't slept. I only got a 2 hour nap earlier today so forgive me for any grammatical errors and whatnot :D**

**This is another one where Artie isn't in a wheelchair. Thought it might be easier this way given the setting of this one shot. Characters may be a little OC. I'm not sure since I'm kind of writing just to write.**

They'd been friends since childhood and Brittany would've loved to say that they met in school by chance and forged some lasting friendship over a half eaten cookie or something hilariously fluttery like that. Reality was that their parents were best friends in high school on through college and beyond to the point that they'd somehow been pregnant around the same time.

She pressed her lips together and swung her legs freely from the thick branch she sat in. It was Saturday and as ritual, she and Artie would have some "Brittany and Artie" time in the wooded area near their home. One tree in particular was their place and they'd always come here to talk whether it was about something happy or sad.

She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the fresh air mixed with the grass. A peaceful smile settled on her lips excited that it was beautiful day and Artie would be showing up anytime now. Brittany rolled her eyes knowing fully well that when he would show up, he'd apologize profusely and repeatedly. He was late almost every time, she was used to it and even though she'd get annoyed at first in the beginning, it was cute how genuine it seemed that he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Always so careful whenever it concerned her.

"Hey Brittany!"

Brittany snapped out of her reverie and looked down and waved ecstatically at her best friend, "Hi Artie! You're late again!" Her brows furrowed when he crossed his arms and an amused smile graced his features, "You kidding? I was actually on time this time! I've been calling your name but you were busy zoning out!"

She shook her head, "Ah, whatever! Just get up here! We need our "Brittany and Artie Chats"!"

Artie snorted at the name and the tone in her voice. She was such a dork, always way too excited for a bunch of things. Then again, his obsession with bow ties, suspenders, occasional sweater vests, and being a fanboy about a lot of things earned him the title of being a "geeky dork" from Brittany. His hands and feet fell into the ruts in the tree formed over the years from their constant hang outs.

Making it to the branch where Brittany was, he settled comfortably and rested against the trunk of the large tree. He smirked when Brittany frowned, "You're not going to sit next to me?" Artie shrugged nonchalantly,, eyed her for a second, and said, "Come on, sit here." He patted the free area where his legs spilled over the sides of the thick branch and then patted his chest, "You can lean here."

Brittany froze momentarily at his offer. Would that be too...intimate...between friends? She blushed at the image of them just enjoying nature and him wrapping his arms around her...woah, wait. Brittany shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the thought. They were best friends and always had been. Things were good between them. Why have a crush on him and then find that he didn't feel the same way. That he would only see her as a friend who just happened to be a girl. She frowned, upset at the very idea.

Artie stared at Brittany beyond confused.

He wanted to punch himself after offering the offer of something that if anyone were to see them they wouldn't be all, "Oh hey, look at those two _friends_." No, no. They'd typically assume that the two were dating. Seconds before asking, Artie didn't think much of it. They've been friends for who knows how long, it couldn't possibly be awkward. But when the words left his mouth...oh yeah, awkward. So majorly awkward that Brittany hadn't said anything still.

Artie scratched his arm nervously. She just frowned. He began to scratch his neck unsure of what to do now.

"I-I mean, you know so you won't be in that awkward sitting position. Your back must hurt a little right? But hey if you don't think...should want to, it's great. It's fine. Oh my god." He squinted and covered his face with his hands and proceeded to drag them down his face, "Why are words so hard!"

Brittany giggled at his awkwardness. She didn't know why she was so worried in the first place. He was willing to make her comfortable and in the process of wondering how things between them romantically wouldn't work out, she made him extremely nervous and chatty.

She laughed to herself, noticing that Artie was still talking some nonsense about being worried about her spine or something. She was a dancer! It wasn't like she was slouching on the branch.

"Oh hey! Wait! Artie! You know what? I'll take you up on that offer."

He abruptly stopped talking when Brittany started scooting over to where he was. Facing him, she smiled and then turned around and cautiously leaned back onto his body. Wrapping his arms around her, Artie smiled despite himself and closed his eyes. She smelled so damn good.

His eyes shot open and looked at her. Hopefully she wouldn't feel his heart beating wildly.

Not that Brittany would have noticed. After settling in his embrace, she started getting overly happy, being fully aware of her own heart beating fast at the contact.

It felt right. Too right. Way too right.

She shifted a little, deep in thought. She didn't want to continue lying to herself that she shouldn't confess to him because it'd ruin their friendship. Memories of all their talks through the good and bad times in their lives came rushing back to her. Even if Artie didn't return the same feelings, he'd always be there for her as friends. Even their arguments never lasted long. They cared too much for each other.

Brittany took a deep breath. She'd say it. If it got awkward, it'd get awkward. If it wouldn't, then hell, she'd be the happiest woman alive. She smiled in the moment, it felt like she's always wanted to be with Artie Abrams...always.

Artie licked his lips. Were they getting dry because he was nervous? What the hell? Now was _not _the time for this. He was going to confess, simple as that. Before leaving his house, he pep talked himself with the help of his mirror as if that would somehow make him confident enough with what he was about to do.

This was the reason why he was late for most of their meetings over the years. He'd be in front of his mirror, trying to convince himself to tell Brittany Pierce that he liked her. That he's always liked her.

They both took a deep breath simultaneously and blurted out, "I like you!"

Silence ensued before Brittany disentangled herself from his hug to face him. She shivered at the lack of warmth but looked him dead in the eye, "You like me?"

Artie stared right back and uttered as if it just settled in, "_You like me_?" The odd voice inflections made Brittany smile. Oh yeah, he was her dork.

She whispered, "I guess we both like each other."

He flashed her his trademark smile and whispered back, "I guess we do."

His confidence began to build up, "Would you like to accompany me on a date right now? A spontaneous one! Right after this..."

Brittany smiled excitedly but looked at him confused, "After what?"

Without answering, Artie leaned forward and softly kissed her. It wasn't a rough first kiss like some previous boyfriends of hers, it was short but sweet and when he pulled away, he smiled at her still closed eyes and slightly open mouth. Finally looking at him and taking in the way he was looking at her, Brittany beamed, knowing fully well that he'd be making her hot and bothered eventually.

"So this date!"

Brittany steadied herself after being startled by him suddenly climbing down the tree. "Well? What're you waiting for? I wanna show you a kickass date that will trump all the others you've had before! Therefore, I, Artie Abrams will be your best and hopefully last boyfriend."

She laughed loudly at his speech, just yesterday, her mother and older sister were discussing, rather loudly, that she and Artie would just have to get married...etc...etc.

"Coming best and hopefully last boyfriend!"

**Yay! Finished! It's now around 7:30 in the morning and I wanna pass out!  
>Drop me some reviews please! I'd love to hear feedback...or anything! :D<strong>


End file.
